1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a hinge device for an access terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal typically refers to a portable information device such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a laptop computer, a tablet PC, etc. The portable terminal performs the functions of voice calls and message transmission and reception. Other more diverse functions are under development such as transmitting and receiving multimedia. For example, the portable terminal is being evolved to be capable of TV broadcasting, playing movies, and Internet browsing, etc.
Portable terminals can be categorized into a bar type, a folder type, and a sliding opening according to their outward appearance. A folder-type portable terminal is necessarily equipped with a hinge for opening and closing the phone.
The hinge device provides a stopping force to the portable terminal at a desired angle by cam members. The hinge also has a rotational axis. For instance, a laptop computer or a folder-type portable terminal necessarily includes a hinge device to rotatably connect two bodies to each other.
The folder-type portable terminal includes, for example, a body, a folder, and a hinge device for rotatably connecting the folder to the body. The hinge device has an elastic member and two cam members. The hinge device provides a closing force to the body when the folder is in a closed state. The hinge also provides a rotating force to the body at an angle equal to or smaller than a first rotation angle. The hinge also provides an opening force to the body at an angle larger than the first rotation angle, and a stopping force to the folder at a second rotation angle. At the second rotation angle, a user can conveniently view a display on the stationary folder member.
However, a conventional hinge device does not offer various stopping angles to a folding member and has limitations in satisfying users' demands. Moreover, repeated opening and closing operations reduce the lifetime of the hinge device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hinge device that provides various stopping angles for a folder and has an increased lifetime.